


Hollow

by avengersandlovers



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandlovers/pseuds/avengersandlovers
Summary: TRIGGER WARNINGS!! assault, sexual assault (not graphic, but very much implied), stalking, stalkers, incels, “nice guy” syndrome, swearing, abusive language, blood mentionSummaryShe was told it was just a crush, that eventually it would wear off and he would leave her alone, that he was a “nice guy” so maybe she should just give him a chance. But they were wrong. All of them were very wrong.





	Hollow

“Well good morning gorgeous.” The sing-song sound of his voice made the muscles in her back tense.

“We’ve talked about this.” She said, trying to be polite about it. Afterall, it wasn’t like he was trying to be creepy, right?

“I know, I know.” He said flippantly, waving his hand in the air. “But someone should be telling you.”

She forced a smile, but stared at her computer screen in front of her, praying for it to turn on faster. “I’m sorry, but I’m really busy today, is there something you needed help with?”

“Just wanted to say hello.” He smiled, still standing firmly in place.

“Ok, well, uh,” she paused, “then, um, I should get to work.”

“Of course, of course.” He replied excitedly, “I’ll see you later then beautiful.”

She sighed quietly as he finally walked away, the tension in her spine still not quite gone.

“You know,” her cube-mate leaned over, “if you just gave him a chance, you’d probably like him. He’s a nice guy.”

She shot her nosy neighbor a look, but didn’t bother to entertain her with a response.

The rest of the day went on as normal. A coworker had a birthday, which meant the office was blessed with whatever cheap cake the grocery store had. She stood around, mingling with the people that she didn’t see all the time, when one leaned over and whispered.

“He’s checking you out.” The older woman winked. “Must be nice to still get looked at like that.”

She didn’t have to turn around to know who the woman was talking about. The smile she gave her well-intended coworker didn’t even reach her eyes, as she continued to pick at the crumbs of cake and icing on her plate. 

HR told her to just be flattered, that it was just a crush, it would go away. But 2 years later, and still a day didn’t go by where she had total peace and quiet for him. Every day he came by her desk. Every single day.

The way everyone else reacted made her question things sometimes. He was always nice, always polite. Complimented her looks, her work, her personality. Most women would have seen him as a Prince Charming, come to save them from the terrible world of Tinder. But she just told them he wasn’t her type, not that this stopped them from telling her that she was wrong.

As the end of the day was finally approaching and the weight on her shoulders finally felt like it was starting to fall off, she heard his voice again. He was calling out to her from across the office as he quickly approached.

He sauntered over, leaning against the divider of her cubicle. “So it’s friday.”

He wiggled his eyebrows as though she was supposed to know where this conversation was going.

“And?” She replied, still typing as she tried to express without words how much she didn’t want to have this conversation.

“Got any plans?” He smiled at her.

She froze, suddenly aware of how intense his gaze on her actually was. All this time had passed since he started acting like this towards her, she assumed if it was going to come to this, it would have already.

“I’m going out with friends.” She held her breath as she said the words.

“Don’t lie to me.” His words finally made her look up. He still had a smile on his face but his words had a venom to them she had never heard before.

“I’m-I’m not lying. My friend is getting married next week, I’m going to her bachelorette party.” It felt like he was towering over her now.

It made her feel small, helpless even.

“It’s okay, you can just say you don’t want to go out with me.” He cocked his head, like he was analyzing her every move.

She sat there, mouth agape as he stared unblinking at her.

“5 o’clock! Time to go home!” Her cube-mate chirped, grabbing her bag and darting out towards the door.

“I, um, I should go.” She anxiously gathered her things and quickly left the building, hoping that he wasn’t behind her.

As she got dressed that night to go out with her friends, she couldn’t help but replay the conversation in her head. It sent her heart to her stomach and her stomach to the floor, recalling the way he looked at her. All she could think of was how thankful she was to have plans tonight. She couldn’t imagine what would have happened if she didn’t.

The bar was close by so the taxi was cheap and she didn’t have to share. Which was also good because it meant she could leave when she wanted and not when her friends wanted. 

A few drinks in for her, and many drinks in for her friends later, she steadily watched the clock on her phone trying to decide if it was appropriate for her to go home yet or if her friends would be upset. She eventually decided that she didn’t care and she wasn’t going to be responsible for holding back anyone’s hair or fists when the inevitable end of the night arrived for them. She said her goodbyes as her friends held onto her arms in an attempt to keep her there, but she insisted that it was time and finally got into the cab to go home.

She half stumbled into the apartment building. Partly from being a little tipsy, but mostly from wanting to take off her more than painful but very cute heels. She stopped at her mailbox, holding onto the wall for support as she turned the key and half-hazardly pulled the papers from the box. But she stopped in her tracks as she watched the small slip of paper fall to the ground.

The words “SLUT” written in large red letters on the single slip of paper sat at her feet in the hall. She swallowed hard as she took a step back. She couldn’t even bring herself to pick it up as her eyes darted around the hall, before she finally fled towards to the elevator. She pressed the button a dozen times, even though she knew it didn’t make a difference. Once it arrived she jumped inside, pressing the ‘door close’ button with just as much fervor. When the doors closed, her heart thumped in her chest as she leaned against the wall, finally feeling like she was safe.

She walked quickly to her door and fumbled drunkenly with her keys as she tried to get inside. Once inside she locked the door, deadbolt and the latch hook just in case. Dropping her keys on the kitchen table, she opened the pantry and stared unenthusiastically at its contents.

Suddenly she felt something hard hit the back of her head, but before she even had a chance to react, her vision went blurry and she dropped to the ground.

When she woke up her hands and legs were bound as she lay draped across her couch. She started to struggle against her restraints when she heard someone quietly shushing her from the nearby chair. Her head snapped up to look towards the voice. She strained her eyes in the dark as she watched the figure rise from the chair as they walked closer to her.

It wasn’t until he leaned down to her level that she realized it was him. His eyes looked darker than usual, an evil hiding behind him. He put his finger to his pursed lips, silently shushing her again. He caressed her face, his hand tracing slowly from her temple to her jaw.

“I saw you.” His lip twitched in clear anger, “I saw you at the club. With that guy.”

She just shook her head in disbelief, not daring to make a sound. Something inside of her was hoping and praying that if she just stayed quiet then he would leave.

“You’re a SLUT.” He yelled, grabbing a glass of water off the table and smashing it on the floor. “You say you like nice guys, but all you do is just let ‘Chads’ use you like a WHORE.”

She could feel her body shaking involuntarily as he began circling the couch like a vulture over fresh meat.

“You owe me.” He grabbed her taped wrists and pulled her off the couch, dragging her from the living room to the bedroom. “For all those coffees I bought you, for every compliment I gave you, for all the energy I put into you.” He grabbed her under her armpits but she struggled against him, making him drop her on the floor. He slapped her across the face so hard, it split her lip open. “You. Owe. Me. You. Fucking. Slut.” He grabbed her again and heaved her up onto the bed.

He undid her taped wrists and ankles and stood at the foot of the bed. “I know I shouldn’t, since you already disrespected me, but I’m going to trust you to be a good girl for me. And if you’re not,” He pulled out a gun from the waist of his pants, cocked it and placed it on the bed.

She started to cry but didn’t dare scream or move as he climbed on top of her.

Hours must have gone by after that moment. But she only knew that because she saw the sun starting to peek through the cracks in her curtains. It felt like she was floating up above her body, like this couldn’t possibly be happening right now.

He was in the bathroom, the sound of the shower water hitting the tub began to fill this room. She knew it was now or never. She had to run. She moved slowly off the bed, careful to make sure the springs didn’t squeak. Thankful that she had lost her heels at some point, she tiptoed to the bedroom door, slowly opening it before bolting out of the room and towards her door.

She quickly undid the latch hook, then the deadbolt, but before she could get to the door knob, his arms wrapped around her waist ripping her away from the door as she screamed. He threw her to the ground, climbing on top of her again, but this time it was rage that filled him instead of one-sided lust.

He hit her in the face over and over again until she stopped screaming. He wrapped his hands around her throat, squeezing as he yelled, “You fucking whore. Do you think I’m done with you?”

She clawed at his hands, drawing blood as she struggled to breathe. After another minute, he finally let go, blood slowly dripping from his now scratched up hands. She went to get up, but he started kicking her in the stomach. Still in a blind rage, he just kept kicking until he her a crack.  
The shattering of her ribs seemed to finally snap him out of his state of anger. He stopped, taking a step back, he pushed her with his foot onto her back and laughed. “Guess you won’t be going anywhere now, huh?”

He continued to cackle as he walked back towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. She groaned and huffed in pain as she curled up into the fetal position. The pain in her side was excruciating, but she didn’t dare give him a reason to come back out. She could feel herself falling in and out of consciousness from the pain until things finally went black.

When she woke up again she could hear him chewing from behind her. She strained to look up, she could barely see from where she lay on the floor but it looked like he had made himself a snack and was now eating at her kitchen table. Her breath was short and rapid as she tried to move slowly as to not draw attention to herself.

Her hand slipped as she tried to pull herself past the couch and she felt something cold underneath the couch. A realization hit her. She kept feeling around until the cold metal turned to rubber and she wrapped her hand around the object. She could almost feel a sigh of relief wash over her, but she knew it wasn’t over yet.

The sound of the chair scooting across the floor grabbed her attention. She pulled the object close to her chest and curled back into the fetal position, hoping that he wouldn’t notice that she had moved. The heavy footsteps drew closer and closer to her until he was standing right above her.

“Time to get up bitch.” He snarled, kicking her roughly in the back.

She stayed frozen, pretending to still be unconscious so that he would lean down closer to her. Once he was within reach she attacked. She swung the metal bat towards his face, clocking him right against the temple, sending him stumbling back. With what little strength she had she pulled herself off the floor, using the couch to stabilize her.

She swung the bat wildly as he approached her again, striking him a number of times. She lifted the bat over her head, holding it with two hands as she swung it down like an axe. She made contact with the top of his head, which dropped him to the floor, screaming in pain. She stepped closer until she was standing over him. Her legs straddled his sides, she began to wail both in pain and anger as she brought the bat down over and over again, until she finally saw him stop moving.

Her face and body were covered in blood, her chest heaving as she stumbled backwards in disbelief. She wasn’t sure if he was dead or unconscious but she wasn’t about to take any chances. She made her way to the door as quickly as she possibly could, this time throwing it open with a slam. She pressed the button on the elevator repeatedly, but worried it might take too long, she staggered towards the stairs instead. She pushed the heavy door open and just started running as soon as her first foot hit the first step.

She could see the streetlights outside the front door of the building. She was determined, she wasn’t going back now. She threw the door open and collapsed to her knees as it shut behind her. 

She could hear the siren sounds as they approached. The police car pulled up in front of her, two officers got out of the vehicle. One had his gun pointed at her while the other went to the trunk.

“Ma’am drop the weapon now!” The officer with the gun yelled.

Wearily she put her hands in the air, dropping the metal bat loudly on the concrete sidewalk beneath her, not even realizing she had brought it with her all this way.

“Help.” She wheezed out. “Second floor.”

The officer with his gun drawn breezed right past her and into the building. The other officer rushed to her side, draping a blanket around her mostly naked body.

“The ambulance is on its way.” He tried to reassure her as he guided her to the back of the cruiser.

She felt in a daze as people started to swarm her, EMTs taking her blood pressure and checking her reaction times, CSI techs taking samples, officers trying to take her statements, neighbors peeking over the shoulders of the responders trying to get a glimpse of her.

“Is he dead?” She asked softly as the first officer finally returned.

“Yes, yes ma’am he is.” He sighed, looking at her for a response.

She laughed as tears streamed down her face, “Good.”


End file.
